What Our Parents Don't Know
by Flower Powerer
Summary: “Oh, is it true what they say, Scorpius? Can it really fly you to the moon?” Albus Severus/Scorpius OneShot Collection
1. What Our Parents Don't Know

**AN: **Based on Nineteen Years Later. Albus Severus/Scorpius one-shot. Though actually I adore the title "What Our Parents Don't Know", so I'd love to make it more than just a one-shot. Maybe a collection of one-shots or, better yet, a story with an actual plot. But I don't see that happening. First slash fic in a while - I forgot how much I like to make boys like boys. ;)

---

**What Our Parents Don't Know**

"My father's going to kill me!" Scorpius Malfoy groaned as he was pulled down the crowded sidewalk by a boy with unruly black hair.

"Relax," Albus Potter said, dragging the blond across the street with little regard to the traffic. "It's just London. Not like I took you off to Azkaban or anything."

"_Muggle_ London," Scorpius emphasized, "My father would probably prefer I was at Azkaban."

"I thought your father had given up his Death Eater ways?" Albus asked, squinting down the street as if unsure he was going the right way.

"Of course he has," Scorpius said sharply, "That doesn't mean he _likes_ Muggles, though. And if he knew I was out here running around with them, he'd...he'd...well, I don't know what he'd do, but it wouldn't be anything good!"

"You're not running around with Muggles, you're running around with me," Albus said.

"Oh, running around with a Potter, that's _so_ much better," Scorpius sneered.

Albus ignored his sarcasm, his eye having caught a glimpse of something down the street. "Aha! There it is!" He grabbed Scorpius's hand again and made his way down the street, shoving his way through the crowd.

"Where are we going again?" Scorpius said, panting for breath and struggling to keep up. He was of a smaller build than the other boy and not accustomed to exercise unless it was upon his broomstick.

"It's this restaurant," Albus explained, for the umpteenth time. "Lovely little Muggle place - they can't get enough of it, apparently. There's on one practically every street corner."

"It's not that Starbucks place you took me to last month, is it?" Scorpius said, wearily. "I told you, my family is accustomed to high-class tea imported straight from China, not that nasty brewed Muggle coffee stuff."

"No, it's not that again, though as I recall, you did particularly enjoy the frozen lattes." Albus glanced back at Scorpius and raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Scorpius said, blushing, "It was only because of the whipped cream---well, never you mind! Where are we going?"

"I told you, just a nice little Muggle eatery. They've got the...aha! Here!"

He stopped abruptly in front of a building and, looking up, Scorpius could discern large letters printed underneath a pair of golden arches.

"McDonalds?" He read, suspiciously. "What is it, like, the farm from the Muggle nursery song?"

"No, no, it's called 'fast food' and -- wait, you know Muggle nursery songs?" Albus questioned.

"Well, Muggle Studies IS mandatory now. You may be able to sleep through the class, but some of us actually have to pay attention."

"Anyway," continued Albus, shaking his head, "It's delicious. Hamburgers, chips...you'll love it."

"Sounds disgusting to me," Scorpius said, as Albus opened the door and pulled him inside.

"Go find a seat," Albus said, ignoring Scorpius's pessimism, "I'll order for you."

Scorpius shrugged and made his way to a booth in the darkest corner of the room. If, by any chance - though Scorpius honestly could see no reason why it should happen, unless his father had put a tracking spell on him, which wouldn't be that surprising - his father came here, Scorpius felt he had a better chance avoiding him hidden in the corner.

Albus returned shortly with a tray full of food.

"That was speedy," Scorpius said, grabbing a burger from the tray despite his previous misgivings towards the food.

"It's called 'fast food' for a reason," Albus replied, setting the tray on the table and taking a seat across from Scorpius.

Scorpius took a bite from the burger, and moaned, "My father's going to to kill me."

"Seems like your father would kill you for a lot of things," Albus said, thoughtfully.

Scorpius nodded. "If he knew where I was, what I was doing and with whom I was doing it, I'd be dead."

Albus snorted. "What, it's not like we're in his own personal study kissin--"

"_I told you not to mention that in public!_" Scorpius hissed, spewing some of his burger from his mouth. "If my father knew..."

"If your father knew this, if your father knew that - what makes you so sure your father would hate knowing that we were..." He paused here for a moment before continuing, "Friends."

"You know bloody well why! You're a Potter!"

"My family has no issues with you being a Malfoy! They send your family a Christmas card every year!" Albus said, indignantly.

"Your family sends every bloody wizarding family in the country a Christmas card every year! Daddy's got to keep up appearances, hasn't he?" Scorpius sneered.

"Well, maybe if your family wasn't reeking of dark magic, my family would be a bit more receptive towards them!" Albus said, raising his voice and leaning threateningly across the table.

Scorpius met his challenge, standing up and placing his hands firmly on the table, towering over the other boy. "You know my family's stopped those sort of practices - we've been clean ever since You-Know-Who fell! Before he fell, even, your father even agrees with that!"

"Exactly - your father would be in prison if it weren't for my father!" Albus shouted, standing up and shoving his face towards his rival's.

For a second, they were both silent, anger emanating from the both of them, faces contorted in fury. Then suddenly they were kissing, passionately, roughly. French fries fell the floor, sodas spilled.

Then, just as suddenly, they stopped. Faces smeared with ketchup, they glanced around at the Muggles surrounding them, who were staring at them in a mixture of shock, confusion, and disgust.

"I can see we're not welcome here." Scorpius said, roughly.

Albus smirked. "Your father's study or mine?"

Scorpius started piling the food wrappers onto the tray, groaning. "My father's going to kill me..."

Albus shrugged. "What our parents don't know won't hurt them."


	2. A Friend Date

**AN: **Definitely decided to make this a collection of one-shots. I have the most fun writing Albus Severus/Scorpius. I can't decide who's acting more like the girl in this one – Albus or Scorpius. ;) What do you think?

**A Friend Date**

Scorpius Malfoy looked up with an air of disinterest as the scrawny Gryffindor threw himself into the chair opposite him in the Hogwarts library.

"Why," Albus Potter said, indignantly, "Are you not at Hogsmeade?"

The Slytherin boy returned his attention to his Potions book, and returned, "Why are _you_ not at Hogsmeade?"

"That is not the question here," Albus said, hurriedly, "The question is – why aren't you?"

"You know perfectly well why I'm not at Hogsmeade. _I_ got banned because of that idiotic prank you pulled on Ellen Creevey last trip."

"Ah, yes," Albus said, reminiscing, "Turned her pigtails into _pig tails_. Glorious transfiguration, that one."

"Yeah, and I got blamed for it."

"Well, you should have ducked into a shop like me instead of laughing your head off in plain view!"

Scorpius didn't answer and continued jotting down notes on sleeping draughts. Albus tapped his fingers on the table impatiently, then continued talking.

"There are ways to sneak into Hogsmeade, you know. My father taught me all the tricks."

"Oh, really?" Scorpius replied, casually turning a page of his book.

"Yeah, and we've got the invisibility cloak, so it won't be a problem at all. My dad used it plenty of times."

"Wait a minute," Scorpius said, looking up and frowning, "I think I've heard this story. Didn't your dad use it to chuck snowballs at my father's head once?"

Albus snorted. "Yeah, that's right. Bloody brilliant. We can chuck snowballs at Finch-Fletchey's head, if you'd like! He's downright annoying, that one!"

"No thanks," Scorpius said, returning to his Potions, "I don't like the cold."

"Come off it!"

"No really. I'm sensitive."

Albus scowled at the other boy, who continued his homework as if nothing was wrong in the world.

"You're telling me," he said, frowning in disapproval, "That on Valentine's Day weekend, you have no intention of going to Hogsmeade."

"Oh, is it Valentine's weekend?"

"Of course it is!" Shouted Albus, "Haven't you noticed how we're the only ones in the library?"

"_I _was the only one in the library, until you came along."

"They're all off at Hogsmeade on dates! And you're doing _Potions_? What's _wrong_ with you, man!?" Albus seethed.

"There's no one to take, anyway," Scorpius said, not looking up from his book. "All the good girls are taken."

Albus froze in disbelief.

"All…all the good girls are taken, you said?" He sputtered out.

"Well, yeah," Scorpius said. A small smirk was beginning to form on his face. He dug his face deeper into his book to hide it. "I mean, Emily's with Peter. Nathan got Elizabeth; Kristen's with your bloody brother."

"James and Kristen, huh?" Albus said, absently.

"Ellen won't even talk to me after your bloody pig tails."

"Ellen…" Albus stuttered.

"Your cousin Rose…well, she's cute, but I'm pretty sure your uncle has a death sentence waiting for me if I say even one word to her."

"My…my _cousin_!" Albus said, his voice raising a little, "Wait one minute! You're telling me that the reason you aren't on a Valentine's Day date at Hogsmeade right now is because all the good _girls_ are taken?"

"Well, yeah," Scorpius said, "What other reason is there to go?'

Albus was silent as he stared at Scorpius, his jaw dropped slightly. He recovered himself, cleared his throat, and continued.

"You know, people go to Hogsmeade with their friends sometimes, too."

"Wait, I thought you were stressing the importance of it being Valentine's and therefore a date?" Scorpius said, subconsciously dotting his 'i' with a heart.

"Well, a sort of…_friend_ date." Albus said, "You know. With friends."

"Friend date, huh?" Scorpius replied, "That sounds pretty lame."

"No, no it's not!" Albus insisted, "Come on, it'd be fun!"

"Wait," Scorpius said, dropping his quill and raising his eyebrows at the other boy, "With _you_?"

Albus nodded, meekly.

"So you're suggesting that we sneak off to Hogsmeade and spend the entire day – Valentine's Day, mind you – uncomfortably close together under your invisibility cloak. All day."

"Well, yeah. I thought…I thought we were pretty close friends." Albus said, raising his eyes hopefully to the other boy's.

"Oooooh!" Scorpius said, no longer suppressing his smirk. "You mean, after that time in the broom closet."

A blush quickly formed across Albus's face. "Well, that's not what I was referring to…"

"And that time in the greenhouse."

"Uh, well, um…"

"And the third floor bathroom…"

"Well…"

"And in my dad's study over winter break…"

"Well yeah!" Albus exploded. "Yeah, after all that. Excuse me for thinking that after all those times, you would maybe take me on a date to Hogsmeade for Valentine's Day! _Excuse me_!"

Scorpius grinned and shook his head. "Albus, Albus, Albus. _Everyone's _at Hogsmeade for Valentine's Day."

"Exactly!" Albus said, standing up abruptly from the table. "Except us!"

"Exactly," Scorpius said, gathering his books and rising from the table, "We've got the whole castle practically to ourselves."

"Yeah, so --- oh." Albus said, his eyes widening and his mouth dropping slightly.

Scorpius smirked. "See you in my dormitory."

He exited the library, and, after recovering from his shock, Albus hurried after him.


	3. Tradition Is Highly Overrated

**AN: **So I realized that this one-shots are highly disconnected, but isn't that completely the point of one-shots? I think the main theme in my one-shots are that _something_ is going on with Albus and Scorpius. That is so ridiculously vague. Please enjoy thank you. 

**Tradition Is Highly Overrated **

Albus Potter stared at himself in the common room mirror with a look of utmost misery upon his face.

"Dress robes!" He groaned, "_Dress robes_! It's the bloody twenty-first century! You would think the wizarding community would have grown out of dress robes by now."

"I don't know," said Scorpius Malfoy, giving himself a good head-to-toe in the mirror next to the other boy, "I think I make them look good."

"You make _everything_ look good, Scorpius," said a passing girl, winking flirtatiously as her friends giggled. Scorpius gave her a smug smile. Albus rolled his eyes.

"You would think, both of us being filthy rich, we would be able to afford something more...appealing," he said, scowling - either at his reflection or that of the girls eying his friend with hungry looks.

"More appealing, or less appalling, at least," Scorpius agreed, tugging at his collar. "I mean, I understand _your_ robes, what with your parents obsession with remaining _humble_--" Albus opened his mouth to retort, but Scorpius continued with his conversation without noticing. "--but my parents have no excuse for this. This _must_ be the most cutting-edge fashion in dress robes. Which does not say much for dress robe fashion _at all_."

Albus ignored Scorpius's slightly disturbing discourse on fashion and moved on to another subject, "I hate the stupid Triwizard Tournament anyway."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at him. "That's not what you were saying during the first task. I seem to recall you going on about how you would love to have a go at that manticore."

"Yeah, I would love to have a go at it, only we _can't_, remember? We're only fourth years - we're not allowed. Which I don't understand at all - I mean, if my father did when he was my age, I don't see why I can't give it a go..."

"And the tournament wouldn't be held again until after we've left Hogwarts, too..." Scorpius said, thoughtfully. He mused on this for a while, until he finally shrugged, "Oh well. It's bloody interesting to watch, at the least."

"Well, it's bad enough we can't participate in the tournament, but why does there have to be a stupid Yule Ball?" He mumbled, fidgeting with the dress robes once more. "These look ridiculous."

Scorpius shrugged. "You don't have to go if you don't want to," he said, "It's not like you have a date or anything."

Albus glared. "Thanks for bringing it up - you're a real friend."

"No problem!" Scorpius said, cheerfully.

"You don't have date either," Albus pointed out, ruffling his hair in the mirror, trying to accomplish that _look_.

"Not for lack of the ladies trying," Scorpius replied, casually, winking again at another gaggle of girls flocking pass.

Albus crinkled his nose. "I just hate all this tradition nonsense."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Scorpius exclaimed, turning around to face his friend. "_You_, Albus Potter, not a fan of tradition? Tradition is all you know! You're always going on about _The Potter legend_ and what not!"

Albus flushed. "Yeah, well, just...This _ball_ is ridiculous, that's all."

Scorpius snorted. "You're just whining because you don't have date. Man up. No date, more play time on the dance floor."

Albus looked at him disgust. "You're such a man-whore."

Scorpius flashed him a cheeky grin, saying nothing.

Albus scowled and remained silent as well. After a few minutes of silently rearranging their dress robes, Scorpius was the first to speak.

"Well," He said slowly, never taking his eyes off his reflection as he smoothed down his hair, "If you're so against tradition...why don't you be my date?"

Albus's eyes darted quickly to Scorpius. "Wh-what?"

"Sure," Scorpius replied, "Two guys going to Yule Ball together. I bet that's never happened before."

Albus blushed and hastily begin to smooth his dress robes, "But, um, isn't that, um, kind of..."

"Let's go!" Scorpius said, suddenly, grabbing Albus's hand and pulling him towards the door.

"But...oh, um..." Albus stuttered.

"Come on!" Scorpius said, turning and giving him a smile, "Tradition is highly overrated, anyway." 


	4. Extra Butter

**AN: **I think I switch who's the more "dominant" or "aggressive" one between one-shots. Of course, they're not intended to be connected one-shots, but I think I figured out my characterization. Scorpius is more aggressive in the magical world, but he gets uncomfortable and feels out of place when he's in the Muggle world, requiring Albus to be more confident. Other notes…the boys are definitely more modern in this one. I think it's the modern Muggle feel to the fic. Enjoy!

**--**

**Extra Butter**

Their bodies were separated only by a large bowl of hot, salty, popcorn. Extra butter. The thought froze Scorpius Malfoy in his spot. Just one bowl of hot, salty, sticky...

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Albus Potter said, diving his hand into the popcorn. He turned to face Scorpius, shoving the handful of popped kernels into his mouth. A few missed their intended target and fell into his lap. Scorpius's eyes followed these stray ones and lingered at their resting spot, before he finally snapped himself out of a daze and replied.

"I don't know; you pick! You're the one who lives in Muggle world. I don't know anything about _movies_!" He said quickly, glancing towards the door. "Are you sure your family won't be coming home anytime soon?"

"Nah, they're out shopping, and with Lily and mum around, it'll take all day." Albus grabbed the remote from the sofa cushion, tossed it in the air and caught it in the other hand, aiming it ridiculously at the TV set. "So...what are we watching?"

"I told you, you can pick," Scorpius said, still occupied anxiously by the door.

Albus stared at his friend for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows at the worry lingering on the pale boy's face. "Ooookay, vampire flick it is!"

He turned on the television, flipping through the TiVo. "Ah, here we go! _Fang Fest 3000_! You'll love it! Blood, gore, and...you know, I think all the vampires kind of look like you!" He grinned and turned to Scorpius, only to find the boy's attention fixated upon the bowl of popcorn.

"Uh...you can have some, you know," he said, lifting the bowl and shaking it at Scorpius. "It's not going to bite you..."

He trailed off as Scorpius jumped slightly at the bowl's movement. "Are you...okay, Scorpius?"

"What? Yeah, sure, why wouldn't I be okay?" Scorpius stuttered, "I'm fine, let's just watch this movie!"

Albus stared at Scorpius, whose eyes were now locked upon his. The look of worry and anxiety hadn't left his face, though there seemed to be something else there...something Albus hadn't noticed before.

"Riiiight," he said, slowly, turning back towards the TV, "I'll just start the movie then. You let me know if you stop being crazy."

The movie began and soon Albus was entranced in the screams, blood and occasional sex scenes common to the vampire genre. Scorpius, however, found his attention diverted once again by that bowl of hot, salty, buttery popcorn.

_Just don't think about it_, he told himself. _So it's the only thing separating you from him. That's no big deal. You've been closer to him before...okay, don't think of that. Just...just...just have some popcorn and watch the movie._

His hand dipped into the bowl, picked up a piece of popcorn and flicked it lightly into this mouth.

_Mmm...extra butter._

He dropped his hand back into the bowl, eager for another piece, when suddenly, his hand bumped against something else. He jumped slightly and looked down into the bowl.

_It's just his hand...he wanted some popcorn too...it's just his hand...n-no big d-deal…_

He followed Albus's arm up to his torso, then turned his glance up to the other boy's face. Albus was staring back at him, a small grin forming on his face. He pushed his hand through the popcorn, lightly linking his index finger around one of Scorpius's, leaning in slightly...inch by inch…

SLAM!

The door was open, popcorn was on the floor, and Scorpius Malfoy was nowhere to be found.

"We're back, Albus. Have a nice time while we were out?" Harry Potter said, carrying in a bundle of shopping bags. Lily Potter pushed her way around him, toting her own purchases.

"Uh...yeah, I was just watching a movie," Albus said, glancing curiously around him.

"Sounds fun. Think you could go help your mother will some of her bags? There's quite a few back in the car." He grinned at his son and rolled his eyes. "Women."

Albus grinned back. "No problem, dad." He jumped over the sofa and strolled past his father to the driveway.

Harry casually surveyed the living room, placing the shopping bags carefully on the floor. He made his way over to the sofa, examining the upturned bowl of popcorn and the two indents in the cushions.

He shook his head, laughing, picking up the bowl, which still had a few pieces of popcorn in it. "That boy's going to get himself in all sorts of trouble someday."

He tossed a piece of popcorn in his mouth. "Mmm, extra butter."


	5. My Dad

**AN: **Because I like to do baby one-shots. :D

**My Dad**

The metal bars of the jungle gym were warm in the July sun. Scorpius Malfoy gripped them tightly, soaking in their warmth. The six-year-old had long been ice cold to the touch, a trait inherited from his father's side of the family, and the warming monkey bars pleased him, very simply. He felt he could spend all day, perched on top of the jungle gym, clasping those metal bars, stealing their warmth. Other children were running around the park like heathens, screaming and chasing and _frolicking_, but Scorpius merely wanted to sit atop this warm, metal structure, relaxing in the sun, eyes closed. He had always been a lethargic child.

"Now, go play nicely, Albus!"

Scorpius's eyes shot open at the sound of Ginny Potter's voice. The motherly tone, the loving ring to her words were unfamiliar to him. He found them pleasing and enraging at the same time, a confusing emotion his young mind did not understand. He thought that perhaps he'd like it if his mother spoke to him with that tone. Or maybe he'd like it best if the tone wasn't wasted on a whiny little pansy named Albus Potter.

"Okay, Mummy! I'm going to play on the jungle gym!" Albus said, with childlike pride, pointing to the metal dome. His mother nodded at him, giving him a sweet smile, and he was off running towards Scorpius at an alarming speed. Ginny watched her youngest son for a while, then returned to her husband, who was looking quite clueless and alarmed at a crying Lily.

Albus was oblivious to the tears of his baby sister, for he had a goal a sight: to climb to the very tip-top of the jungle gym! He bet he could see the whole playground from up there; he's be able to see everybody, even his big brother James playing on the swings; he could probably see his house from there! But, oh wait --

"Hey, there's already somebody up there!" He said, stopping short, and craning his neck to get a look of the boy atop his throne.

Scorpius frowned at Albus. He did not like this boy. His father had taught him that all Potters were selfish little show-offs, and Scorpius found this particular Potter especially bothersome. He stood up on the bars, showing no imperfections in his balance, and suddenly leaped from the top of the jungle gym to the sand pit below, knocking Albus to the ground.

"Wow!" Albus said, struggling to get up. "That was a good jump, Scorpius!"

Scorpius frowned. His father always told him Potters were lying, goody-two-shoes suck-ups, but this Potter was nice to annoyance. He put his hands on his hips and gave Albus his most threatening look.

"Shut up, Albus. Go away, I'm playing here!" He snarled. Most six-year-old boys might not know how to snarl, but Malfoys learned all the techniques of verbal bullying at a young age. Scorpius was also good at sneering, smirking, and spitting.

A small frown began to form on Albus's face. "Can't we both play here, Scorpius? Daddy always tells me that it's great fun to share and play together!"

Scorpius laughed. "Well, my dad says your daddy is nothing but a pansy!"

It was a lie, of course; Draco Malfoy preached that Potters were selfish and spoiled and altogether unpleasant people to be around, but he also stressed the fact that Harry Potter was a brilliant wizard. As much as Draco hated Harry, he also had a bitter sense of respect for him. It was weak, but it was there.

Albus's face contorted unattractively. He hated when people insulted his father. Very few did, but every so often they'd be walking down the street when some creepy old guy would bump into the family, sneering at his dad, muttering about the rise of the Dark Lord and the good old days, cursing Harry under his breath. His father handled these circumstances quite well, laughing it off. The rest of the family would always be enraged, but his father would say it was nothing to worry about and usher the family on its way.

"Oh, yeah?" He said, steaming, "Well…well…my dad could beat up your dad any day!"

Scorpius could only laugh. "Yeah, right!"

Albus fumed. "It's true! My daddy's the best wizard in the whole, wide _world_! Everyone say so!"

Scorpius opened his mouth to retaliate, but Albus was still seething, words pouring out. "And your dad, well…well…he's just _dark magic_!"

"Oh, is that what your father's been teaching you?"

Both boys jumped at the sound of the silky smooth voice, laden with malice. Scorpius turned and looked up in both fear and awe at his father. Albus's glance held only fear.

"I should have figured Potter would be preaching things like that to his children," Draco Malfoy sneered. "I always knew he was a two-faced goody-two-shoes; slandering my family name, while all the while trying to buy our friendship with his hideous Christmas cards."

"My wife designs those Christmas cards herself every year, thank you," said a stern voice from behind Draco.

The elder Malfoy turned, a twisted grin on his face. "That explains why they're so hideous then, doesn't it?"

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry Potter asked, glaring, "My family's just here to enjoy the park."

"Mine, too, Potter! What, are you paying off the park officials like you're paying off the ministry?" Malfoy snapped.

"Oh, _I'm_ paying off the ministry, that's a lark! As if that isn't what your family's been doing for years!" Harry scoffed.

"The Malfoy name is clean now, no thanks to you!"

"_No_ thanks to me? Are you forgetting who cleared your name in the first place?"

"But that doesn't excuse the fact that you're still insisting we're involved with dark magic! This young brat here said it himself: _my dad's the best wizard in the whole wide world, and your dad is just dark magic!_ Lies, filthy lies from a filthy family to a filthy child!"

Up to this point, the two young boys had been staring up at their fathers, idolizing their every movement and every word, jaws slightly open, eyes shining. Here, now, it would finally be determinedwhose father was truly the best. But as Draco Malfoy's rant grew louder and more fierce, he approached the children sinisterly. And the climax of _filthy child_, he put a hand roughly on Albus's head. He didn't get past any further action that that, as Harry Potter's wand was very quickly aimed at his head.

"Leave my boy alone, Malfoy," Potter said, quietly.

Draco just smiled.

All was quiet, then…

"WHAT is going on here?" Came the screeching voice of Ginny Potter. Scorpius winced sharply; this tone was the polar opposite of the soft, motherly one she had been using earlier. He didn't quite like this one. It reminded him of his own mother.

"You let go of my son THIS INSTANT, Draco Malfoy! And Harry Potter, you drop that wand! This is a public playground; there are CHILDREN around, and I will not have you two causing a scene!"

Startled, Draco backed away from the boy, while Harry obediently lowered his wand.

Ginny turned on her heel, grabbing both Albus's and Harry's hands, pulling them away from the Malfoy family. Scorpius watched them leave, feeling his father's strong hand land on his shoulder, gripping it tightly. He had a feeling he would always hate Albus Potter.

"I can not _believe_ this! Two grown men! Arguing like their six-year-old sons in public! I just don't even understand. I'm getting James; we are going home right now! Where's Lily, Harry? Harry Potter, you did not leave Lily alone in that sandbox, she could have been kidnapped! I'll kill you!" Ginny raved, pulling her son and her sheepish husband along behind her.

Albus looked up at his mother in amazement. "Wow, Mum…I bet you could take down Scorpius's mother any day…"


	6. Take A Ride With Me

**AN:** Laden with sexual innuendos and sleazy pick up lines. IT IS BAD.

**Take A Ride With Me**

"Oh, is it true what they say, Scorpius? Can it _really_ fly you to the moon?"

"I'd like to fly you to the moon, baby."

Giggles all around, before Scorpius silenced them with his signature smirk.

"Well, 'course you'll need a Bubble Head Charm when you get up there, but _yeah_."

"And does it REALLY go faster than the speed of light?"

"Don't be stupid. Nothing's faster than the speed of light; that's just basic physics. But the speed of sound, definitely."

Albus Potter rolled his eyes at the group of girls surrounding Scorpius Malfoy and his disgusting, shiny, stupid, perfect-condition, brand-new Firebolt Omega. It wasn't even a month ago they were all surrounding him and his Firebolt Psi, but the Psi had crashed shortly after its first takeoff – without Albus on it – and was now out of service. As it was, the Psi hadn't been properly tested and was promptly pulled from the market, now replaced by a the new and improved, and supposedly safer, Firebolt Omega. Albus's mother was furious that he had destroyed the Psi the day he got it and had refused to buy him a new broomstick until his next birthday, if that, but the Malfoy family had no problem purchasing a shiny new Omega for their son.

"Can it really take you forward in time, Scorpius? Can't you take me to the future, please?"

"Well, no, it can't do that, but I can tell your future for you! Don't you know I'm the star pupil in Divination?"

"Oh? What do you see in my future, then?"

"Me."

Albus had to admit he was jealous.

Of the broomstick, of course.

He sat under an old willow on the shores of the lake, scowling over his school books, trying desperately to drown out the flirtatious giggles of Scorpius's fan club with his Ancient Runes homework, but failing miserable.

"Can you take me on a ride, Scorpius? Oh, please! Oh, pretty please!" A girl whined, jumping up and down while pulling on Scorpius's arm.

"Oh, I can take you all for a ride, if you'd like," Scorpius said, winking.

Albus could feel the girls' hearts fluttering...or was that his own? Oh, nonsense, he was just going to focus on this runes translation and forget all about Scorpius Malfoy and his magnificent new broomstick.

Though he probably wouldn't mind going for a ride on Scorpius's broomstick, come to think of it...

"Whatcha doin', Potter?"

Albus jumped, slamming his textbook shut. Looking up, he found Scorpius Malfoy leaning against the tree, grinning down at him.

"Nothing! Runes! Homework...why?" Albus stuttered, trying to seem nonchalant and failing miserably.

"Did you, ah, see my new broomstick?" Scorpius said, casually, examining his fingernails. Albus noted the broom slung over Scorpius's shoulder, a new leather strap holding it to his back.

"Oh, yeah...the new Omega. That's nice," Albus said, eying it enviously. He pried his eyes away for it for split second to note that the gaggle of girls had disappeared. "Where'd your fan club go? Thought you were going to take them for...a ride...."

"Eh, maybe, later," Scorpius said, tossing his long blond hair. "Haven't gotten a chance to try it out myself. I'm not just gonna let some girl think she's all lucky and special and get to share the first ride with me."

"Oh?" Albus said, trying to hide his interest, and again, failing miserably. He was glad the girls were gone – maybe now he could get back to his studying. Though the broom was looking pretty good, he must admit. His genetic inclination towards flying twitched within him....

"You wanna take a ride with me?"

His eyes jumped from the broomstick to Scorpius's face. "S—sorry?"

"I said," Scorpius said, repeating his words more slowly, a grin on his face, "Do you wanna take a ride with me?"

Inadvertently Albus's eyes found their way to Scorpius's crotch, then quickly darted back up to his face. "The...the Omega?"

Scorpius smirked. "Of course." He leaned in closer to Albus, his breath on his forehead, "What else?"

Albus held his breath.

Scorpius pulled away, slinging the broom off his back, and swiftly mounting it. He glanced over his shoulder at Albus. "Well?"

Uncertainly, Albus stood up, inching his way towards the broom, before throwing his leg over. The broom dipped a little, and Albus naturally slid his arms around Scorpius to keep him from falling.

"Now, don't go thinking you're all lucky and special," Scorpius warned.

Albus did.


End file.
